Hero
by XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX
Summary: Songfic... Troy and Gabriella are lifelong best friends... Gabriella has flashbacks of all the times Troy has been her knight in shining armor... plz R&R and no flames!


Hey guys! how r u? well here i am posting another one shot! well i know this song says something about finding a hero within yourself so let's pretend Gabriella dedicates this song to Troy ok??... The song is Hero, by Mariah Carey

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.. maybe the plot... but just that... oh and my dignity!

* * *

Troy and Gabriella have been lifelong best friends. Gabriella always knew that Troy would be there for her no matter what. She started thinking about some of the times had helped her, been there for her, throughout the years….

Hmm

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

When Gabriella and Troy were eight, her dad dies in an accident. She was at Troy's house that night, when his mom got a call from her mom. Mrs. Bolton, tried to hold back tears, since Mr. Montez was a close friend. She had to think of a calm way to tell Gabriella.

She went to Troy's room where they were playing Mario Party in his Nintedo64 (calculating that when they were little that game existed). "Gabi, sweetie, your mom called" she said and Gabriella pressed start on her control to pause the game.

"What did she say?" she asked "Well, she called to tell you that, our Daddy got into a car accident" Mrs. Bolton said and Gabriella's eyes filled with tears, knowing something had happened to her dad "What happened to my Daddy?" she asked.

"Well… I am so sorry Gabi, but your Daddy past away after the accident" she said and Gabriella started crying. Troy looked at her and then at his mom, not knowing what to do. Gabriella continued crying, Mrs. Bolton hugged her for a while but she had to leave for the hospital to talk with Mrs. Montez.

When she left, Troy decided that it was his turn to hug Gabriella. He let her cry on his shoulder, letting all out. After a while she stopped crying, but continued to hug Troy. He never wanted to let her go.

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

When Troy and Gabriella were six years old, they used to go to a park near their house. There was one time when they were playing near a tree. "I want to climb that tree! I want to see what this place looks like from the top of it" Little Gabriella said and ran to the tree.

"But Gabi, you could hurt yourself, or get stuck on the tree, or a squirrel might bite you!" Little Troy said but Gabriella shook her head "No, I don't think it could happen, I am brave big girl!" she said and started to climb the tree.

She didn't get very far, though. She got scared, she had forgotten she was afraid of heights. She started screaming a little and Troy, who was sitting in the sandbox waiting for Gabriella to come back, hears her.

He went to the tree and looked up at her. She looked so scared. "Gabi, just jump, I will catch you! You aren't that high, so it won't hurt ok?" he told her and Gabi looked at him weirdly "But, I can hurt you! No, no I will stay here and die" she said "No, Gabi please just jump, don't be afraid" he said and she nodded, still a little scared. She jumped the short distance and landed on Troy. He fell because of the sudden weight that fell on him, Gabriella laughed when she landed on top of Troy.

"Thanks for saving me" she said and stood up. Troy then stood up too and the two hugged.

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

Back to present:

Gabriella smiled at those memories, and many others from their childhood. She used to tell him that he was his knight in shining armor, her best friend. But she never thought that someday she will tell him "I love you". When she was little she would tell Troy about her dreams of marrying he Prince Charming, who she pictured with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a really cute smile.

She suddenly gasped and connected the dots in her mind. Troy has light brown hair and blue eyes and a really cute smile. She just realized that all her life her prince Charming was right beside her. But she had already fallen for him, because they were already together.

She was still thinking about those flashbacks, where Troy was her hero:

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Troy and her were in Junior High, he was by his locker, she was by hers. She was grabbing her books when one of the popular girls, stood behind her "Oh look who it is, the freaky math girl" she said and Gabriella turned around to look at her.

"What do you want, Skye?" she asked "Oh, I was just passing by, and I couldn't help but notice that ugly taste in clothes you have! I mean, look at that horrible skirt you are wearing, it's below the knee, you know, tacky. It should be above the knee (I personally think that knee-length is enough or a little bit above, not really short) you know at least 3 inches" Skye said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Skye noticed that she didn't intimidate her enough so she thought of something to say "Hey Gabriella, may I ask what does Troy Bolton see in you?" she asked and Gabriella looked at her "I mean, you are ugly, you're a freak, a nerd, and have no sense on fashion!" she yelled at her and Gabriella felt the tears come.

"You know what I see in her? I see a big heart where she keeps all the people she loves, all her feelings and her life" a voice said from behind. Gabriella turned her head to look at the person who had spoken.

"Troy!" she said as he came to hug her, they were still friends, though. "Skye, you should leave Gabriella alone, or else" Troy said and Skye rolled her eyes, strutting away. "You ok?" Troy asked Gabriella "Yeah, thanks for coming to my rescue" she said. "Hey, what are friends for?" he asked her and she smiled.

Oh oooh

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away, hey yeah

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way

Gabriella stood in the middle of a stage, preparing for an audition. Everyone was staring at her, she was 16 years old and still was scared and nervous about the people staring at her. "Ms. Montez, please start to sing, here says that you are singing 'Hero' by Mariah Carey so please start" the teacher told her. She gulped and looked around hoping she could disappear.

She was about to give up and leave when she saw her boyfriend, Troy (yes they got together later on, when they were like 15). "Gabi, you can do this just think that you are alone in your room singing ok?" he whispered to her when he reached her on the stage, she nodded and he went to sit in the front line.

She sang the song, inspired by her boyfriend and best friend, cheering her up mouthing "You can do it" as she sang. When she finished she got off the stage and everyone clapped. "Thanks Troy" she said and kissed his cheek "You're welcome" he said smiling.

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

Later that day of memories, Troy visited Gabriella. They were sitting in Gabriella's porch swing, he had an arm around her. "Hey Troy, today I started to think of all those times when we were younger, all those time when you were my knight in shining armor" Gabriella said and Troy smiled "Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and I wanted to thank you for that" she said "Well, I was being a good friend or boyfriend, depends on your memories" he said with a smile. "Both" she said and he pulled her closer to him.

"You know I just found out something" She said and Troy turned to look at her "What is it?" he asked her "That a hero lies in you" she said. He smileda t her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

That a hero lies in you

Mhhh

That a hero lies in

You

* * *

plz... R&R!!! oh and I will update I'll Remember You... when I write the third chapter ok?? which will be maybe this week! 


End file.
